


The Night Shift

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Het, Multi, PWP, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night shift at the ARC hides many secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had never been expected of the main field agents, but Abby knew Matt did more than his fair share of night watch and this particular anomaly had been open for over a week now. She decided it was time she broke tradition and volunteered to take a shift. The soldiers were getting tired, and Becker was running low on manpower. Those that had been on watch at night couldn't be used during the day if they got an anomaly call. It was also an excuse to not go home to the empty flat since Connor had already informed her that he planned to work all night again.

“So what do you guys do for entertainment then?” Abby enquired, leaning back and watching the glow from the flames of the campfire reflect in Matt's eyes. He shifted uneasily and swallowed nervously.

“The usual,” he said.

“Like what?”

“Eye-Spy, sing songs, toast marshmallows,” he laughed. 

Becker arrived and sat himself next to Matt. He'd insisted on doing the last check on the anomaly before allowing the remaining soldiers to go home. Tonight was just going to be Abby, Matt and himself. “There's still no sign of it closing,” he said. “The readings are still as strong as the day it opened. How much longer are we going to keep this up, Matt?”

“As long as it takes,” Matt said. “The anomaly may be locked, but until it closes properly we don't leave it unattended.”

“Matt was just telling me what you do to keep entertained on the night shift,” Abby said, sensing a little tension between Matt and Becker – as there usually was when it came to procedures and rules – and wanting to ease it. Becker gave Abby the same uneasy look that Matt had given her and she could have sworn that the pair exchanged a look. There was something they were keeping from her. She dismissed it, deciding that they probably played cards for money or something, and it wasn't worth pursuing.

Becker had brought beers, which he opened and shared around. Abby had hoped that the alcohol would loosen Matt's tongue a little and that he'd open up about the future world he was from, but it wasn't to be. Matt was as guarded as usual, and he would certainly not say anything in front of Becker. It was all a little disappointing, but marginally better than a night alone. She made her excuses and crawled into her tent, leaving the two men to do whatever it was they usually did when she wasn't cramping their style.

She had difficulty getting to sleep; the last time she'd slept on a floor this hard she at least had Connor to curl into. It felt like she'd been there for hours, but in reality it was probably no more than half an hour or so. As she lay there in the dark, she tried to clear her head and that was when she heard it.

The laugh was unmistakably Matt, and it was followed a moment later by Becker's laughter. At least they were having a good time. She poked her head out of the tent entrance and froze. Her brain tried to process what she was seeing and she knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she couldn't move. Matt was pulling Becker's t-shirt over his head – were they...?

Transfixed, she watched Matt's mouth as it trailed across Becker's throat. Becker's head was thrown back; his fingers tangled into Matt's hair encouraging him closer. Matt's tongue flicked over Becker's nipples, suckling and biting as his hands drifted to the waistband of his combat trousers. She realised this wasn't the first time they'd done this; Becker responded to the slightest cue from Matt, and soon was stepping out of his trousers and underwear when Matt pulled them down.

Abby's breath hitched; even in the dim light from the fire she could make out just how well toned Becker was, the muscles in his stomach were taut and his hips slender. Abby's eyes were drawn almost unwillingly to his cock, standing erect against his stomach.

Her eyes widened as she saw Matt drop to his knees and take Becker's cock into his mouth; his swirling tongue drawing out a moan of pleasure. It took every ounce of energy that Abby had to hold back her own gasps. She'd never seen someone give a blow job before and despite knowing she shouldn't be here, she couldn't help herself; this was incredibly hot and her hand had drifted unconsciously inside the waistband of her own jeans.

Becker took a step back, releasing his cock from Matt's mouth and leant down to kiss him. Abby wondered if Becker could taste himself on Matt's lips as their mouths mashed together hungrily. Her hand pushed further inside her jeans and soon her fingers were gliding over her clit as Becker removed Matt's shirt, tugging it over his shoulders and allowing it to fall to the ground.

Matt didn't quite have the same definition as Becker, but he still had a good body. Becker's nimble fingers moved to unfasten Matt's jeans and they were soon pooled around his ankles along with his underwear. Becker dropped to his knees and took Matt's erection in one hand and began to lick the end with enthusiasm. Abby felt something snap inside and her own orgasm hit without warning.

She must have made a noise because Matt turned slightly. His eyes caught Abby's and she felt her heart begin to pound hard. She should run, hide, make some kind of escape; but she couldn't move and Matt didn't either. He simply reached down to Becker's head and stroked his hair, watching Abby watching them. If Becker had heard then he gave no indication, he was clearly intent on sucking his lover's cock.

After some moments, Matt jerked his head in Abby's direction, indicating for her to come over. On shaky legs, Abby slowly made her way over. She could barely breathe, not sure what was going to happen next.

Matt's free hand reached out and she moved close enough for him to touch. Becker still hadn't noticed her, or if he had, he hadn't acknowledged it, eyes closed, mouth firmly wrapped around Matt's cock, hand down between his legs, stroking his own hardness with practised strokes. Abby bit her lip when Matt trailed his hand down the front of her jeans, wondering if he could feel how wet she was through the thick fabric.

Her breath hitched when he flicked open the button of her jeans with ease and Becker looked up for the first time. His eyes went wide, but Matt's hand on his head kept him in place and he didn't stop what he was doing. He was watching now though, watching as Matt tugged at the edge of her jeans, silently bidding her to push them down and she did, her knickers obviously damp as she toed off her shoes and stepped out of the tight denim.

Matt's fingers stroked her through her knickers, teasing at her clit through the thin cotton as Becker watched, his other hand still tangled in the dark hair. Matt's fingers pushing her knickers aside was almost a surprise, and she felt two fingers slip inside her. Her muscles tightened, as she thrust almost involuntarily against the digits. Matt chuckled, the first sound he'd made since he'd spotted her, and twisted his fingers inside her. Abby's eyes slid shut, pleasure sparking at her nerve endings, another orgasm already building as his hand pulled her closer. The tingle intensified as rough stubble trailed down her stomach and a tongue furrowed against her clit, lapping the little bud teasingly as Matt's fingers continued to twist inside her and she cried out as her orgasm hit.

She barely managed to open her eyes as Matt's fingers slipped out of her and her knickers were pulled down, leaving her in only her vest top. Becker was no longer sucking Matt's cock, instead sheathing the organ in a condom. Abby wondered what was coming, if Matt wanted to fuck her. Her body shuddered lightly as he reached up to tease her pert nipples, pinching almost painfully through the fabric of her vest and bra. However, as Matt settled down onto the ground, it was Becker who moved onto his lap, slicking his cock with something Abby couldn't see and squirting more of the substance onto Matt's free hand.

Abby knew what was going to happen, but it was still strange to see Matt slide a finger into Becker's arse, watch Becker throw his head back, eyes still wide open, a groan with pleasure escaping him as their leader stretched him open, preparing him for his cock. It was hotter than Abby had ever thought it could be. She'd tried it once, with an ex-boyfriend and hadn't found it especially satisfying, but Becker looked ready to come just from Matt's fingers in his arse,

Matt obviously needed both his hands as he released her tortured nipples and used them to steady Becker as he slid into his arse. Becker grunted softly, biting his lip as he sat on Matt's cock, his arse rested against strong thighs.

Abby was almost jealous, wishing she could feel what Becker was feeling, her fingers gliding to her clit once more as she watched him ride Matt's cock. Matt whispered something in Becker's ear and his eyes went wide, flickering to Abby and back to Matt. She wondered what he'd said, but Matt simply nodded and Becker's eyes drifted back to Abby his hand reaching out to stroke over her stomach almost nervously.

Matt thrust up inside him and Becker groaned, hand jumping on Abby's stomach. He let it slide down further, gently nudging Abby's own hand aside. He didn't look up at her face, eyes following his own hand as his thumb teased over the nub of her clit. Abby watched his face as he touched her, becoming bolder, the movements firmer, more sure, as she moaned softly under his touch, legs spreading as his fingers moved down to her wet hole and slipped inside.

One of Matt's hands tangled in Becker's hair and nudged him forward, until his face was pressed close against her, his nose nuzzled against her, his tongue coming out with less caution than his fingers, but with more reticence than Matt’s.

Abby looked at Matt's face, eyes dark as he watched Becker lap at her, watched his lover fuck her with his fingers as Matt fucked him. Abby's body shivered as she felt another orgasm threaten, the feeling welling up inside her. Becker's tongue trailed little circles around her clit and his fingers dug into her, almost too much. She watched Matt reach down between himself and Becker and she knew he had to be stroking Becker's cock. That thought set her off, legs almost collapsing under her as she came again, gasping her pleasure, then Becker gently released her with a few last flicks of his tongue against her pulsing clit.

Matt pulled Becker to him, kissing him fiercely, hand sliding along his cock faster as he sucked on Becker's tongue. Abby could see now, see Matt's hand squeezing around Becker's cock, see it sliding along the shaft and his thumb teasing over the head as Becker gasped and whimpered into his mouth, cum shooting out of his cock, splashing against Matt's stomach.

Abby watched, unable to tear her eyes away as Matt released the spent cock and gripped Becker's hips, thrusting relentlessly up into him, face flushed, eyes dark, sweat beaded along his forehead as he relentlessly fucked Becker's arse. Six, twelve, Abby counted as Becker groaned with each desperate thrust until at fifteen, Matt growled and pulled Becker down onto him, burying himself deep in his arse, mouth latching onto his shoulder and Abby knew he was coming, could almost feel it herself as he grunted softly and relaxed bonelessly back against the nearby rock, pulling Becker with him, his face nuzzling against his lover’s pale neck.

“So, that's what you two get up to on night shift?” Abby breathed finally, watching the two panting hard. 

“Mm, except we don't usually have a playmate,” Matt said, gazing at Abby through heavy-lidded eyes. He was sliding the condom off his now limp cock with one hand, whilst his other caressed Becker's shoulder. Abby thought she should probably leave them to it, to bask in the afterglow of their union, but Becker was reaching out to her, tugging on her vest.

“Especially one as pretty as Abby,” Becker whispered. Abby felt herself blushing, but at the same time she was hoping for more. He was lifting her vest, trying to remove it, so she helped him and cast it aside. Pausing for just a moment, she reached behind and unfastened her bra and allowed Becker to slide the straps down her shoulders and pull it away from her body to reveal her nakedness to both him and Matt.

Becker pulled her into a kiss; his tongue pushing her lips apart to explore her mouth and Abby responded with a gasp and tangled her own tongue against his. Her erect nipples brushed against the soft hair on Becker's chest and it sent tingles of pleasure through her entire body. He shifted himself so that he was behind her and urged her to lean back against his chest whilst his hands cupped her breasts and he licked and suckled at the nape of her neck.

Matt moved to sit in front of her and grabbed her hips, pulling them towards him. He kissed her stomach then moved down, parting her thighs with confident hands and then his tongue flicked her clit before pushing inside her dripping wet pussy. She felt her back arch involuntarily; her hips rolling into his touches until he stilled her with a hand pressed down on her stomach. He lapped her hungrily, his tongue probing her as his thumb circled the swollen, sensitive bud of her clit. She whimpered, but the sound was muffled by the insistent lips of Becker, kissing her lips and claiming her mouth with his as his hands grasped at her breasts and teased her hardened nipples.

Becker then shifted, guiding Abby's head to his lap and her hands to his semi-erect cock. She needed no further encouragement. Her fingers circled the base of the shaft and her lips curled over the tip, her tongue flicking over it and tasting the slightly bitterness of his cum from his release only minutes ago. Abby's head began to spin; this was just getting crazier by the second. First she'd witnessed her two colleagues and friends fucking each other and now here she was sucking Becker's cock like Matt had done and writhing in pleasure as Matt licked her aching pussy. 

Now Matt was increasing the intensity of his ministrations. He slid two fingers into her wet core, twisting and thrusting them in and out, whilst his other hand moved underneath her and glided down between her arse cheeks. She gasped; he had pushed a well lubricated finger into her arse and after the initial resistance she found it an extremely pleasurable experience. She'd wished that she could feel what Becker had earlier, perhaps she would after all. Her body shuddered and she let out a cry; she'd never felt so incredibly turned on as this – Matt's fingers fucking both of her holes, his tongue torturing her clit and Becker's cock filling her mouth as he grew harder and harder by the second.

Panting hard, Becker withdrew and the two men nodded to each other. Matt sat upright and pulled Abby towards him, guiding her head to his cock. She took it eagerly, sinking her lips over him and sucking so hard her cheeks hollowed. Matt groaned and grabbed the back of her head, pushing himself into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. Becker grabbed Abby's hips and pulled her so that she was on all fours. She felt the tip of his cock tease between her arse cheeks and for a moment she thought he was going to enter her, but he urged her thighs apart and slid round further, pressing instead at the slick entrance of her pussy.

“Oh yes!” Becker moaned out, his cock pushing into her easily. Abby could feel him stretch her, sinking in deeper and deeper as her own internal muscles clamped around him. They found a comfortable rhythm, Becker's thrustings matching Abby's movements onto him, flesh slapping against flesh as they fucked each other and all the time Abby's mouth wrapped around Matt's hard cock.

Just as she thought Becker was about to climax, he withdrew. It was a little disappointing; having Becker's cum inside her would have been an amazing sensation, but she also sensed that this was far from over. Matt had also withdrawn and was pulling Abby into his lap. She straddled him and sank down onto him, allowing his cock to enter her. They connected immediately; Matt's upward thrusts meeting Abby's downward movements. His hands moved to her hips to guide her, and now they fucked each other with the same intensity that they'd both fucked Becker. That was a mind blowing thought – they'd both fucked Becker and now Matt was fucking her. Her body was on fire and each thrust from Matt made her groan out loud.

Becker was behind her, taking her breasts in his hands again and nipping the nape of her neck with his teeth. She could feel his erection pressed into the small of her back and she knew she wanted it again. “Fuck me! Both of you just fuck me!” she gasped. It scared her just much she needed this now.

“I've always liked a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask,” Matt panted.

“Me too!” Becker breathed, sliding a hand down her body and caressing the globe of her arse cheek, before pushing a finger inside and then a second. He massaged and opened her, preparing her for more and she wanted it; she was so ready for this.

Matt withdrew and sat back, taking a moment to sheath himself in a condom before encouraging Abby to sit on his lap in the same position that Becker had; her thighs resting on his as she sank back and onto his cock. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling both pairs of her lover's hands guide her to accept the shaft into her tight hole. Now she knew exactly what Becker had felt earlier.

She began to sob; Matt was an expert and the sensation was almost too much. She leaned back into his chest and his mouth sought hers for an intense kiss; tongues tangling together and swallowing down each other's gasps. With one hand he caressed her breast; his other drifted between her legs and circled her clit. Becker knelt down and pushed his fingers into her and flicked his tongue in the same spot Matt's fingers were teasing.

Her orgasm ripped through her body with such an intensity she screamed out. Her lovers paused for a moment to allow her body to convulse before Matt flipped her to lay on her stomach beneath him. His thrusts grew harder, more erratic and Abby cried out. Glancing up momentarily, she saw Becker sliding a condom onto his own cock and moved behind Matt. Suddenly, she felt the weight of Becker join Matt's and she realised from Matt's gasps of pleasure that Becker was fucking his arse. 

The three moved together; a writhing mass of passion, lust and need. Matt pounded relentlessly into Abby's arse; Becker pounding hard into the both of them and the night air filled with animalistic groans as one orgasm rolled into another and another.

Finally, after several minutes, Matt's body stiffened and he bit down onto Abby's neck and let out a loud, gutteral groan. Abby knew he'd cum and she reached behind to stroke his cheek as he released. Moments later, Becker came too and the three collapsed in a tangled, satiated heap. Mouths and tongues mashed together and hands explored exhausted, quivering bodies. The glow from the campfire lit up their sweat slickened bodies as they slowly came down from the orgasmic high and released each other.

“So this is why you volunteer for so many night shifts?” Abby whispered sleepily.

Matt smiled. “I'm guessing you'll be doing more from now on?”

“Of course, but only if both of you are on duty too.”

Becker laughed. “I'll fix the roster so that the three of us end up together again. This was...too good not to repeat.”

Abby had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess checked that no-one was watching and slid the disc into her bag before disappearing into the side office. With a sigh, she sat at the desk and started the computer up, tapping her fingers impatiently. After a few moments, it was ready and she put the disk into the hard drive, sat back and prepared herself to watch.

Three weeks ago she'd stumbled on a secret whilst checking the overnight CCTV footage. Usually, Becker took control of that, but she'd come in early to do a back up of the new system Connor had installed and decided she'd help Becker out by checking the footage for him. She'd pressed the 'fast forward' and glanced at the screen whilst she sipped her first cappuccino of the day. What she saw shocked her at first, but once she'd grasped what it was she was witnessing, she found she couldn't tear her eyes away.

She'd had her suspicions about Becker for a while, but to see him on the screen with his cock buried in Matt's arse was just a little surprising. It made perfect sense once she thought about it; the two men spent most of the day trying to out-do each other but their banter was always friendly. Now the only question she had was how long had they been fucking each other? 

Now she realised why the Captain was so keen to review the overnight footage himself. He would be carefully deleting any evidence of their activities on the night shift. She had to make sure he didn't know she'd seen it, otherwise he and Matt would probably take their coupling elsewhere. All she had to do was connect a feed to her own computer so that she could have her own secret copy for her own entertainment. 

That was what she was doing now. Matt and Becker had been on the night shift last night, so there would be something to watch. She skimmed through the first few hours until she saw Matt and Becker in the lounge area where they usually met to have sex, then she pressed 'play' and leaned back to watch the show.

To her disappointment, Abby had entered the lounge too. Damn! What was Abby doing? She never did the night shift. This ruined everything. Jess leaned forward to switch off, but then stopped. Becker's hand had slid inside Matt's jeans and was definitely stroking his cock. In front of Abby. Matt then mirrored Becker's actions, his own hand reaching inside the Captain's trousers to grasp his erection.

Jess's eyes flicked to Abby, looking for her reaction. She expected to see horror or embarrassment, or maybe Abby would leave, but she was watching them stroke each other and practically drooling. Jess watched, open mouthed, as Abby moved towards the two men and knelt down on the floor between them. Abby grasped both their cocks in her hands and, although there was no sound on the video, Jess could almost hear the gasps of pleasure from Matt and Becker. It was clear this was not the first time this had happened, and Jess felt a pang of jealousy. Since discovering that Becker and Matt were fucking, she'd accepted they were gay and that she'd never stand a chance with Becker. But now, here he was, with Abby.

Jealousy would soon give way to something else though. As Jess watched Abby take Becker's cock into her mouth and bob up and down its length, she felt a stirring in her groin. This was incredibly hot; her own private porn show. Her hand slid under her skirt and her nimble fingers pushed aside the thin fabric of her knickers so they could slide into her wet heat as she watched her three colleagues.

On the screen, Matt had shifted so that he was behind Abby. His hands were all over her, pawing at her clothing roughly. As he moved his arms around her waist to unfasten her jeans, Becker had grasped the back of her head and was urging her onto his cock further. His full length was practically inside her mouth now, and he was clearly enjoying whatever Abby was doing to him. Jess cursed the fact that the CCTV didn't have sound, hearing the groans of pleasure would have made this even more enjoyable. No matter. She licked her lips, imagining them where Abby's were now and wondering what Becker's cock tasted like.

Abby's jeans and knickers were pooled around her ankles and Matt's long, slender fingers were moving towards her pussy. Jess copied the action; her own fingers mimicking Matt's as they slid into Abby. 

She let out a gasp. On screen, Becker's face was twisting and she was certain he'd yelled out “fuck!” Abby pulled away and wiped her mouth. Jess's groin flipped; Abby had just swallowed Becker's cum and now he was tenderly stroking her hair as she panted. How Jess wished it was her!

Now Abby was shifting as Matt and Becker swapped places. Abby pounced on Matt enthusiastically, taking his cock into her mouth as Becker knelt behind her and parted her thighs to begin licking. From the way Abby's hips were gyrating, he was clearly pleasuring her with an expert tongue whilst she prepared herself to swallow a second load of cum. Jess was mesmerised; she'd heard this kind of thing happened, but she'd never expected to see it for herself. As an orgasm began to coil in the depths of her groin, she increased the pace of her thrusting fingers, closely watching Abby getting pleasured by two men.

“Oh my god! Jess I'm so sorry... I'll just...” It was Connor! Damn, she hadn't locked the door to the office. She didn't know what to cover up first; the fact she'd been masturbating rather vigorously or the action on the screen. Connor knew he should leave, but he was frozen to the spot.

“I, er... I should...” Jess stammered.

“No, it's my fault. I should have knocked. We've all done this... yeah.” Connor's cheeks were bright red, his head telling him to back away and close the door but his body rooting him firmly to the spot. His jeans felt tight and he recognised the feeling in his stomach. He'd only ever seen Abby masturbate before and he'd found it an incredible turn on; seeing Jess doing it was giving him thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. He turned away and his eyes were drawn to the computer screen. He assumed she'd been watching a porn DVD, but then he realised who the 'actors' were and his mouth dropped open.

“Is that Abby? With Matt and Becker?” Jess could only nod. “Where'd you get this?”

“CCTV. Last night.”

Connor sat on the spare chair and moved closer to the screen. He couldn't quite believe it; Matt appeared to be on the verge of being sucked dry by Abby, whilst Becker was enthusiastically fucking her with his tongue and fingers. “I guess now I know why she's suddenly so keen to do night shifts.”

“I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Connor.” Jess placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“She's been saying for weeks that she'd like to spice up our sex life,” Connor said sadly. “I tried, but I'm just not into stuff like that.”

On screen, the threesome were changing position. Abby was straddling Becker's lap and sinking down onto Becker's cock. Connor felt his own twitch into life; he knew exactly what Becker would be feeling right now as he pushed into Abby's wet heat and he longed to have that now. He reached inside his jeans and began to stroke his hard shaft, keeping in the same rhythm as Abby bouncing up and down on Becker's cock.

Jess let out a whimper and Connor's eyes darted from the screen to her. He'd forgotten she was there and for a moment he froze. Then he realised that she was facing him, legs apart and her hand rubbing her clit as she watched him wank. He smiled, “Jess, come closer.”

She obliged, trembling as she moved towards Connor. He took her hand and guided it to his cock. “I want you to suck me like Abby was sucking theirs,” he said, his voice sounding almost like a growl.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. If she has no problem cheating on me, then she should have no problem with me cheating on her. Suck me, Jess.”

She needed no further invite. Dropping to her knees, she grasped the base of Connor's cock with one hand and her lips took in the tip of his growing erection. She swirled her tongue over the tip, tasting the bead of pre-cum there before sinking over it and taking more of the length in. Connor gasped and stroked her hair, encouraging her to suck harder. Her hot little mouth felt so good, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd be cumming. He didn't care what was happening on screen now, he just focussed on what Jess was doing to him.

Suddenly, his hips jerked. “Jess! I'm cumming! Oh god!” His release felt intense and he let out a loud groan. Jess made satisfied gasps as she swallowed down his juices and then pulled away, gasping for air and pink cheeked.

“Was that OK?” she breathed.

“More than OK! Do you want me to return the favour?”

Jess nodded. She'd already been close to a climax before, it wouldn't take much to tip her over the edge. Connor moved to the floor in front of her and eased her down to lie on her back. He pulled her skirt up to her waist and then tore away her knickers. Letting out a growl, he pulled her thighs apart and went straight to her clit, circling his tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves whilst he pushed two nimble fingers into her wet hole.

“Connor!” Jess screamed out, her back arching involuntarily. His tongue swirled harder and his fingers moved inside her in a scissor motion. It was all she needed, her body began to quiver violently as the fire that began in her groin began to completely engulf her. “Fuck me!” She cried out.

Connor sat up and moved so that he was on top of Jess. Glancing at the screen only briefly, he saw that Abby was still fucking Becker hard, but now Matt was behind her. He was sucking her neck and caressing her breast with one hand whilst his other was stroking the curve of her hip and her arse. Connor knew enough about threesomes to guess where that was heading, and the thought sent a surge of energy through his body.

Jess was breathing hard beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her clit against the tip of his cock. “Fuck me!” she repeated, gazing up into Connor's darkened eyes.

“OK,” he panted, and with a thrust of his hips, he was inside Jess's wet pussy, sinking in easily. She felt good, tight and warm. She let out whimpers as he sank in deeper and deeper and he could feel her internal muscles clamping around his shaft. When he could go no further, he pressed his lips hard against Jess's and kissed her. She responded, kissing him back with a passion neither had known before and sighing into each other's mouths.

“Fuck me, Connor!” Jess demanded. Connor did as he was told. Sliding himself out almost completely he tugged Jess's tongue with his own and then rammed back inside her, hard and deep. She cried out and dug her fingers into his back and rocked with him. He repeated, slow, hard, deep thrusting that made Jess cry out each time.

Connor grabbed at Jess's blouse and pulled it open, making several of the buttons pop off as he tore it away from her body. He then pulled her bra down to expose her breasts and took one in his mouth. Biting down on her nipple he then started to increase the pace of his thrusting.

“Connor!” Jess's body felt like it was on fire. Each thrust was sending shockwaves through her, each one more intense than the last. Why had Abby felt she needed to cheat on him if this was how good he was in bed? Connor's hands were all over her now, and his thrusts more erratic. Both were close to orgasm and Jess knew it would be amazing.

Connor let out a moan that seemed to come from deep within. Jess felt the heat of his release flood her, and her womb began to quiver as it accepted what he was giving her. She felt light headed as he thrust into her again and released more of his wonderful juices. Her body drank it in willingly as she writhed around. A third thrust and yet more cum filling her made Jess cry out and begin to sob, she'd never experienced anything like this. Most men she'd fucked before had just cum the once and then rolled off, but Connor seemed like he would never stop. She hoped he wouldn't.

“Jess, Jess...” Connor sobbed, collapsed against her chest. She pulled him into a kiss, a tangle of tongues and limbs as they rode out the last of their orgasm. Finally, some minutes later, Connor withdrew his softened cock and sat up, wrapping Jess in his arms. 

“Do you think they're happy?” Jess said, nodding towards the screen. Connor looked. It was as he'd suspected. Abby was sandwiched between Becker and Matt and had both their cocks inside her, Becker's in her pussy and Matt's in her arse. From the look of them, they'd all just had intense orgasms too and were coming down together as a single, heaving mass of lust and passion.

“Probably,” Connor whispered. “Are you happy?” He gazed at Jess's pink face, framed by sweat dampened hair. She nodded and cupped his face tenderly. “Good, 'cause I'm happy too.”

“Happy enough to repeat this again sometime?”

Connor thought for a moment then looked at the screen. He was certain it wasn't the first time Abby had had sex with Becker and Matt, and he supposed from the looks on their faces that it wouldn't be the last either. “Yes, we should do this again, Jess. And soon.”


End file.
